Soldat Crinale
The Soldat Crinale, known as 13th Racing in its early apperances and Rivelta Crinale in Ridge Racer V is a recurring Special Machine car in the ''Ridge Racer'' series, appearing first as the 'secret' car in the PlayStation port of Ridge Racer, it has appeared in every console Ridge Racer game except for Rage Racer, R4: Ridge Racer Type 4, and Ridge Racer 64, where its role is taken by Assoluto Squaldon in Rage Racer and Lizard Nightmare in R4 and 64. In all of the Crinale's appearances, the Crinale has always been depicted in dark gray (changeable in Ridge Racer (PSP) and Ridge Racer 7), with the number 13 (considered unlucky in many societies) and an emblem of a devil with bat-like wings, wielding a pitchfork, all in yellow. During the events of Ridge Racer V, the Crinale was once a Rivelta product, but after Soldat's acquisition and absorption of the company, the Crinale was re-branded under Soldat themselves, starting with Ridge Racer (PSP). In most of its appearances, the Crinale resembles a Le Mans race car (Group C in early games up to V'', as well as in PSP Ridge Racer 2 and a modern Le Mans Prototype in ''6, Unbounded, and the Vita game), while the first Ridge Racer for PSP and 7'' opted for a more futuristic look. Appearances Ridge Racer The original Crinale appears as the secret "RT 13th Racing" car. The car is unlocked in the Extra Time Trial against the Crinale and a yellow Rivelta Solare; in it, the race takes place in a reverse layout with starting line at the beach back-straight. A similar design is used in Ridge Racer Revolution; in this game, the car is unlocked by completing the Novice Time Trial. In both, the 13th Racing will usually stop at the starting line, make a surprise start, and then stop again to taunt the player. The Crinale is also playable in ''Pocket Racer. Ridge Racer V In ''Ridge Racer V, the 13th Racing car was revealed to be made by Rivelta. Retaining the original appearance, this version features the Rivelta R765DV engine, a quad-turbo 6000cc engine that allows the car to accelerate to 475 km/h. The duel race for the car is staged in the Green Field course. The Ridge Racer V incarnation of the Crinale closely resembles a Porsche Schuppan 962CR, a hypercar based on the original short-tailed Porsche 962C Group C prototype, where the shapes and proportions are nearly identical, while the front end has some inspiration from the Mosler Consulier GTP. Interestingly, the decals of the Crinale can glow in the dark whenever it is raced inside a tunnel, or at nighttime. Ridge Racer (PSP) In Ridge Racer (PSP), the Crinale features an all-new lightweight, streamlined and futuristic design, following the acquisition of Rivelta by Soldat. The car is one of the special machines and could accelerate to 217 mph. It also resembles some of the early prototypes of the Bugatti Veyron, most especially on the rear roofline, where its exhausts are located. When nitrous is activated, the devil/dragon symbol will glow red, and when the car accelerates, the lights of the exhaust will glow brighter. Judging by the engine sound and HUD, it is likely to be powered by a high-revving, turbocharged V8 engine with a 20000rpm redline. For Ridge Racer 2 (PSP), the Crinale reverted to the original look in Ridge Racer V, although the manufacturer was changed, suggesting Soldat was phasing out, or completely absorbed the Rivelta brand at this point. It is also very much detuned from the one in Ridge Racer V and can only reach 357km/h. Ridge Racer 6 In Ridge Racer 6, the Crinale's body design has been completely redone making it resemble a Le Mans Prototype, a cross between the Bentley Speed 8 and the Peugeot 908. The car is unlocked by completing Special Race 32, which also unlocks the Master Exorcist achievement. Compared to the version in Ridge Racer V, it's engine was changed to a newer and less extreme 4.0 liter V8 engine. Performance wise, while the top speed is on par with the Angelus, the Crinale excels in Ultimate Charge, as it has better Ultimate Charge rates than Angelus, despite lacking in the Normal Charge rates. Its handling is somewhat average, in between the lines of a Standard drift-type vehicle with hints of Dynamic. The Crinale also shares a unique spooling/whining sound similar to the Gnade G00, implying that the Crinale's V8 engine is turbocharged. Its redline has also been reduced to 15000rpm. Description: "The Crinale is one of the more unique machines to come from Soldat, being given the nickname of "Devil" with each new incarnation. Beware of its devilish looks and its quirky handling, which can turn deadly with one wrong move." Ridge Racer 7 The Crinale in RR7 was based on the one in first PSP game, but has no windshields, with short, tilted funnel exhausts on the hood with two large exhausts directly above the rear boot cover. The car somehow resembles a Bugatti Veyron, but has been extremely lightened and thinned out. To compensate for the lack of windshields and its thin personality, its roof may have a hatch that can be opened to allow the driver to enter the cockpit (which implies that the Crinale is a single-seater car), and possibly camera views or other such technology for visibility. The car is also reactive with nitrous. Single nitrous will fire nitrous at one of the side-mounted exhausts, also the same for double, but behind the exhaust tips of single nitrous, and stage 3 nitrous will feature nitrous from the huge exhausts at the rear. Lights across the car's body panels will also glow when any type of nitrous is used. The HUD of the car resembles that of fighter jets (which implies that the entire cockpit is, too), and judging by its 20000rpm redline, the same turbocharged V8 from Ridge Racer (PSP) is likely re-used. The car is fought in the Crinale Extreme Battle race. It takes place on the reverse layout of Seaside Route 765, a nod to the original game where the original 13th Devil is fought in a course. It is noted as one of the most difficult events in the game, as the Crinale expertly uses its nitrous and has a very high top speed. Lore-wise, as stated in the car's description, it is stated to be extremely dangerous to drive, featuring next to no safety equipment and being "deadly in the hands of an unskilled driver", and can also be very addictive. Regardless, it boasts top-tier performance and a very strong drift ability, along with very good ultimate charging rates. The handling is a mix between Dynamic and Standard, as the car can easily do inertia drifts at high speeds without letting go of the throttle, but is compensated for Standard-like drift control. This can also be used to the driver's advantage, as it is excellent for inertia drifts and is overall very agile. However it is suited to semi-pro drivers as they will need to get used to advanced drifting techniques to master it, as well as knowledge of every track layout. In terms of performance, Ridge Racer 7's iteration of the Crinale still retains its high top speed. At 350 km/h or 217 mph, it has the highest non-nitrous top speed in the Special Machines sub-category. Its nitrous boost is above average, as it can boost to 412 km/h (256 mph), whereas compared to the regular cars, those with higher normal top speeds tend to have a much weaker increase of horsepower when using nitrous. There is a useful strategy that allows the player to win easily in the Crinale Extreme Battle. If the player completes two laps, and then stops by the control line (start/finish point), the Crinale will also stop, and the Crinale can be pushed back away from the starting line. When the finish time limit appears, begin racing again, and use triple nitrous in the tunnel before the last turn. Alternatively, park the car horizontally across the lanes, near the tunnel exit. The player must ensure that the Crinale will hit the player's car, or the process must be restarted again. This video shows exactly how to do it. This method can be done easier on cars with long bodies (either the Terrazi Terrajin or the Monstrous). This car design was also used in Ridge Racer 3D, although with an increase of top speed to 359km/h (223mph). When using nitrous however, unlike in Ridge Racer 7, the car is no longer reactive with nitrous as the body panels do not illuminate. Ridge Racer Unbounded In Ridge Racer Unbounded, the Crinale returns once again, resembling the one from RR6. Its engine sound would mean that the high-revving V8 engine of the previous generations of the Crinale were retained, featuring a perfect speed and acceleration rating, good handling, average drifting, and weak strength. Strangely, one of its paint jobs has Angelus logo on it, while the other one is the standard black paint job, but with number 17 instead of 13, referencing the Soldat factory livery rather than the 13th Racing livery. The car is unlocked by completing "The Final Battle" race, the endgame, with 3 stars. The former also has the Kamata name in the paint, suggesting that this car was co-developed with them, or this could be a mistake. Specs (Ridge Racer Unbounded) *'Class:' Super *'Drivetrain:' RWD *'Speed: '''5/5 *'Acceleration: 5/5 *'''Handling: 4/5 *'Strength: '''2/5 *'Drifting:' 3/5 Ridge Racer Vita The Crinale in Ridge Racer for PS Vita comes with a brand-new Le Mans Prototype look, resembling more like the Peugeot 908, with an 8-speed transmission. It is mostly used by elite racers as the Crinale has more advanced Nitrous Charge system, which fills up the nitrous faster than normal cars and Zihua Archangel do, making it a very beastly machine, more especially if the handling settings are set to "Mild", allowing for fast direction changes and quick drifts, and as such, is a very popular car in online races. The Crinale can be challenged to a duel (alongside the Zihua Archangel) after obtaining the "Devil's Gift", which requires players to participate in a race with whoever has the Crinale or the Archangel online, regardless of whether they win or lose. However if the servers ever shut down it would be near to impossible to obtain the Crinale (as well as the Archangel). As usual, defeating the Crinale in the duel will unlock it, and it's also possible to download a ghost car of whoever defeated the Crinale if one's level is not high enough to achieve the maximum speeds of standard cars. It is still powered by the same V8 engine as the one in Ridge Racer 6, but its redline goes all the way to 20000rpm and still has a top speed of 350km/h (217mph). This specification appeared in Drift Spirits as one of the cars featured in a Ridge Racer collaboration event held in December 2018; however, unlike the other cars involved in it (Assoluto Bisargento, Assoluto Promessa, and Kamata SYNCi) the car was released later in it's own event; the three cars became available in December 14th while the Crinale did not appear until the 19th. The Crinale has the highest true power in the 6 star category therefore making it one of the fastest cars in the game. In addition, the livery used is the classic livery as used in Ridge Racer 6 rendition of the car. Gallery ''Ridge Racer 6'' Screenshot 20200128-192115.png Screenshot 20200128-192038.png 019.jpg Trivia *Crinale means "ridge" in Italian. **This is most likely a call-back to the series' name. *In the Japanese version of Pocket Racer, the "t" in "13th" is written like a plus sign, thus written as "13+h". *The branding/badging of the Crinale uses the Old English Text font in yellow (white in Ridge Racer 3D). *The Ridge Racer V incarnation of the Crinale also appears in another Namco driving game, Critical Velocity, under the name Crinale V, although it is still branded a Soldat, and is also very much heavily detuned to a top speed of 288km/h. *The text on the medal received in the conjuction with Rivelta Crinale in RRV reads "Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch'entrate". The medal features a typo, saying "ogani" instead of "ogni". This is the famous quote from the Divine Comedy, the correct translation of which is "Abandon all hope, you who enter here". *The Ridge Racer V ''version of the Crinale holds the record for having the most number of turbochargers in any Ridge Racer car, with it being powered by the R765DV quad-turbo V12. *The RR7/3D incarnation of the Crinale appears as a main antagonist in the ''Pachislot Ridge Racer games, in which it needs to be destroyed by the player in order to win the game. Category:Ridge Racer cars Category:Ridge Racer Unbounded cars Category:Ridge Racer 6 cars Category:Ridge Racer 7 cars Category:Ridge Racer 3D cars Category:Ridge Racer (PS VITA) cars